1. Field of the Invention
This invention is intended for use in removing fluids and debris particles from a cavity, such as from the mouth, during a dental procedure, and for retraction and protection of the tissue during a dental procedure. This invention relates to the use of a foam pad that is mounted on the end of a tubular dental member, such as a high volume suction tip, which is in turn connected to a vacuum pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common practice is to use a vacuum tip or tubular member or saliva ejector to draw fluids and debris particles from the mouth of a patient during a dental procedure. These vacuum tips or tubular members are attached to a hose, which is in turn attached to a vacuum source, such as vacuum pump. The vacuum tip or tubular member can be either stainless steel or plastic. The plastic tips can be disposable, or they can be cleaned and reused. The distal ends of the vacuum tips can be sufficiently shaped to cut or scrape the inside of a patient's mouth if excessive force is inadvertently applied. The ends of the tubes can be covered by soft tissues in the patient's mouth, and the vacuum can draw the soft tissue into the distal end to close off or seal the tube, preventing evacuation of fluids or debris from the mouth.
Pads covering the tubes to protect against injury have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,094 discloses a suction swab in which a soft foam is mounted on the end of a stem to protect soft structures from injury. Apertures or holes are cut or drilled though the foam to permit fluids to enter the stem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,616 discloses a resilient foam sleeve that can be mounted on a tube. The sleeve is open on the end. It has been suggested that sleeves of this type have not performed well because they tend to slip and become dislodged from the end of the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,477 discloses a foam cushioned aspirator in which most of the inner tubular member is covered by a foam cushion, which has holes near the end, allowing passage of fluids through the foam member and into the tubular member.